I Shall Believe
by isolateandmedicate
Summary: Finn Hudson is the town jock captain of the football team dating the head cheerleader and is the son of a wealthy doctor. What happens when he ends up doing community service and meets Rachel Berry whose father is the town's preacher. It's a small twist of fate that makes Finn realized that there is more to life than he ever knew.


Disclaimer: I own nothing just the idea I am just borrowing these wonderful characters.

A/N: Finn Hudson is the town jock captain of the football team dating the head cheerleader and is the son of a wealthy doctor. What happens when he ends up doing community service and meets Rachel Berry whose father is the town's preacher. It's a small twist of fate that makes Finn realized that there is more to life than he ever knew.

-00-

"Honey breakfast is ready." My dad called.

"Okay…I'll be down in a minute." I said as I smoothed out my dress and headed downstairs. When I made my way downstairs my senses were assaulted by the smell of pancakes. I closed my eyes and it brought me back to when my mother would always make pancakes for us in the morning. I think that is the reason why every morning my dad gets up and makes me pancakes that and I think pancakes are the only thing he knows how to make.

"Morning honey." He gives me a kiss on the cheek as I take a seat at the table.

"Morning daddy." I say as he hands me a stack of pancakes.

"You know you don't have to make breakfast for me every morning. I can make a bowl of cereal." I tell him taking a bite of my pancakes.

"I know but…it seems like this is the only time I get to spend with you now that you are in that Glee club after school." I can hear the sadness in his voice. I know that this is more about mom than it is about me.

"Daddy it's okay." I give him a reassuring smile. As I hear Mercedes honk. "That's Mercedes." I place my plate in the sink and grab my bag. "Bye daddy." I say giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and run out the door.

"Girl…when are you going to move up in the world." Kurt my best friend in the entire world says motioning to my dress. I just laugh and get in the car.

"Kurt leave; her alone. Not everyone has the 411 on fashion like you do. Besides I think she looks cute." Oh how I love Mercedes.

"I guess so." Kurt says in a huff and crosses his arms as we head off to school.

-00-

As we are walking up to the school I can hear all the popular kids making fun of us. It used to bother me but now I just blow it off because I have my faith and that is what's going to get me through all this. "Oh…look it's the virgin Mary." I hear Noah Puckerman call out as we walk by. I just hold my head up and ignore it. I refuse to stoop to their level. We continue to walk down the hall. "So your dad is actually ok with you being in Glee Club?" Mercedes asked.

"I know he's not happy about it but…this is something that I have wanted to do since I was a little girl." I tell them as I see Quinn Fabray walking down the hall hand in hand with Finn Hudson.

"Watch it Treasure troll." She says bumping me on purpose causing my books to fall out of my hands. I take a deep breath and begin to pick them up. There was no way I was going to let her of all people get to me.

"You forgot one." I hear someone say as I look up it is none other than Finn Hudson.

"Thank you." I say smoothing out my dress and taking the book from him.

"No problem." He gives me a smile and catches up to where Quinn is.

"I don't know what he sees in that Bitch." Kurt says to no one in particular.

-00-

FPOV….

Here I was sitting in fifth period English not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. For some reason I couldn't get my mind off of Rachel I felt bad for the way Quinn and the others treated her. I really didn't know the girl I mean the only thing I knew was her dad was the town preacher and she dressed like she was in middle school. But…she still didn't deserve to be treated like that. I was just as bad as they were while I never participated in any of the teasing but… I didn't do anything to stop it. "Dude you coming or what?" Puck said breaking me out of my thoughts I give him a nod and get up from my seat. Not taking my eyes off her.

"So…you like into preacher girl?" Puck asked as we exited the classroom.

"Na…" I tell him as I give her one last glance and head off to my next class. Which wouldn't be easy seeing as my next class was Glee Club.

"Dude I can't believe you are actually going to that lame ass glee club." Puck says as we get closer to the choir room.

"Kind of have to seeing as I could get kicked out and lose any chance of a football scholarship if I don't." I explain to him.

"Dude it was a little pot and that Shue guy can't prove it was even yours." Puck tells me reminding me of the reason I was in glee club.

"It was it my locker and while we all know it was yours guess whose they think it is?" I point out as we reach the choir room.

"And…like I said before I owe you one." He says patting me on the back and walking off as I walk into the room and take my seat. You know it wasn't that I disliked Glee club to be honest I actually like being a part of Glee club. I felt like it gave me purpose and maybe people would start to think of me as more than just the dumb jock. But…there was one problem about being in Glee club I look over at the door and see Rachel walk in. "Hey." I say as she takes her seat in front of me. Which earns me a glare? "Okay then." I whisper to myself and lean back in my seat. I could already tell she was not one for small talk.

I was going to say something else but…Shue walked in and started writing something on the board I hear some groaning and moaning from the class as I just stare at the writing on the board.

"Ok…everyone this week's assignment is something different for us I want each of you to write an original song." He says earning some moans and groans.

"Uh…Mr. Shue shouldn't we be focusing on sectionals?" Rachel asked.

"Good question Rachel; see…the person with the best song will get to perform it at sectionals." I see Rachel's eyes light up I knew she would go apeshit over this assignment. Me on the other hand not so much I mean I had no clue of how to write an essay for English class yet alone a song one that has to be good enough for Sectionals.

"Mr. Shue can we like have help? Like…a partner or something?" I asked I knew I couldn't write but with Rachel's help I think I could.

"Finn…that is a great idea. I don't see why not. Ok…I am going to let you go know so you can work on your songs." Shue says dismissing the class.

"Rach…wait up." I call trying to catch up with her.

"What do you want Finn." She says in an annoyed voice.

"I…I wanted to ask you something." I say all of a sudden finding it very hard to talk to her.

"Okay…ask…don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open daddy always said that was a great way to catch flies." She says and I can't help but laugh at how cute she is. Damn it Hudson pull it together you came her to ask a favor not…think about how cute she looks.

"Ok…so you know that assignment that Shue wants us to do?" She gives me a slight nod. "Ok…well I was wondering would you like to work on it together." Ok there is was now I just had to wait for her response.

"You want me to help you?" She asked confused.

"Yes…so will you help me?" I plead with her.

"Ok…fine I will help you but…you have to promise me something." She says looking me in the eye.

"Anything..." Wondering what she had planned.

"You can't fall in love with me." She says in a very serious tone.

"I can promise you that won't happen." I say trying not laugh as I walk off.

-00-

"So…you are going to ask Quinn to Homecoming?" Puck says as he turns the radio on.

"I don't know man. Hey hand me that wrench over there?" I motioned towards the toolbox.

"Well…you know I could ask her. She has been giving me that look lately." Puck jokes as I toss my towel at him.

"That look she gives you is disgust and besides you know you'd never have a chance with her but….if you want to ask her by all means go for it." To be honest I haven't even given any thought to homecoming mainly because I have no desire to even go. In all honestly the only reason Quinn wants to go is because she wants to be homecoming Queen and well the Queen can't go alone.

"Dude I like to think I am a decent guy." Puck acts all hurt but…he knows just as well as anyone else that the only person she has eyes for is me.

"Ya…I guess you're not so bad." I tell him as we continue to work on the car. Then it hits me. "Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"Three…why?" Puck looks at his watch.

"Shit…I'm supposed to meet Rachel at her place to work on a project for Glee." I explain remembering that I had asked her to help me.

"You're actually going to her house? You know that her dad is a preacher?" Puck says surprised that I am going over there.

"Well…If I want any chance of getting out of this town I have to." I kind of felt bad that I was just using her to get out of here but…I was bound and determined to get out of this town and if it meant using her then I was ok with that.

"Whatever dude." Puck tosses the towel back at me and walks off.

-00-

I pulled into Rachel's driveway and got out of my truck and walked up to her porch. I contemplated on whether this was worth it or not. I've heard that her dad was really strict and from what I knew of him from church he wasn't the nicest. I raise my hand to knock on the door when I am met with the face of her father.

"I was wondering when you were going to knock." Her dad says in a very short tone.

"Uh…Umm…is Rachel here?" I say trying to get the words out.

"Maybe." He says as he just stares at me. Part of me is screaming at me this is not worth it. And…then she comes out.

"Daddy leave him alone." She mouths the words sorry to me as she gives her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"You know this boy is bad news." He says glaring at me.

"Daddy it's just a project for school it's not like I am going to run off and marry him." I just stand there a bit dumbfounded as she grabs me by the arm and pulls me in the house. While her dad just stands there not sure of what to do.

"Well…make sure to leave the door open." He yells up the stairs. When we get to her room I am in awe it is not your typical girl room. There are a lot of awards and stuff but there is something on her wall that catches my eye it's lyrics to one of my favorite songs. "Somebody told me this is the place where every thing's better and every thing's safe." I take in the words on the wall and they had a lot of truth to them I let out a small smile as I continued to look around her room.

"So…umm…you want something to drink?" Rachel says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Na…I'm fine thanks though." I give her a small smile and shake my head.

"Ok…so I got these books at the library maybe they will give us some ideas." She says placing the books on her bed. I look at the books and they are all how to books.

"I thought song writing came from the heart and not a book?" I say picking up one of the books and flipping through the pages.

"Well…you have to start somewhere." She says picking up one of the books and siting on the edge of the bed.

"So…what's with the quote on the wall?" I asked a few minutes later.

"It's was my mom's favorite song." She tells me and I can sense that this is a rough subject for her.

"Oh…" Not really sure of what else to say and I could tell she really didn't want to talk.

"She passed away when I was eight." I heard Rachel tell me. As she grabbed a pen and paper and started to write something down. I gave her a small smile and a nod. As we both continued on as nothing was said.

"Rachel tell the boy he needs to go." Her dad yells up the stairs.

"I should get going." I tell her getting up.

"See you at school tomorrow." It wasn't a question just a simple statement that for some reason made me smile like a goofy school boy. I give her a nod and show myself out.

"Well…I hope that is the last of that boy." Rachel's dad says as he grabs some plates and puts them on the table.

"Daddy he's really not that bad. He's actually pretty decent once; you get to know him." Rachel says grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

"Well…I don't care how decent that boy is. He still is bad news." He says taking a seat at the table.

"Daddy you know one day you're going to have to let me go." She tells him as his face changes expression and she knows why but…doesn't bring it up there was no point they both knew what the other did not want to say.

-00-

I never realized how long of a drive it was from Rachel's house to mine I guess it was because I had never been to her house. I kept thinking about our conversation and there was one thing I realized she was a really great person. I was kind of shocked that she stuck up for me to her dad. There was one thing I learned tonight about Rachel Berry she wasn't the stuck up preacher's daughter like everyone said…she was quite the opposite. As I passed the cemetery I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Curiosity getting the best of me I pull over and grab my flashlight and check it out.

"Finn?" I hear as I am now face to face with Rachel.

"Rach?" I say slightly confused. "So…do you always walk around the cemetery at night?" I ask feeling chills down my spine. Cemeteries have always given me the creeps.

"I don't know do you always stalk young women?" She snaps back at me. I just give her a smile.

"Well…" I start to say but I am quickly interrupted.

"Come…on." She says pulling my arm and giving me a smile. I am not really sure where she is taking us but…some reason I trust her.

"So…where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Here." She says stopping in the middle of the cemetery.

"Okay..." I say looking around the cemetery.

"Mom…I'd like you to meet Finn Hudson." She says kneeling on the ground. "Finn this is my mom Shelby." She motions for me to kneel next to her. "It's okay." She places a reassuring arm on me and for a split second I could've sworn I felt an electric shock.

"Hey…Mrs. Berry." I had no clue of what to say. So I said the first thing I could think of. Rachel gives me a small smile as she bows her head. I take this as my cue to leave so…I walk back to my truck and wait for her figuring she needed some time with her mother. After a few minutes I see her walking towards the truck with an expression that I cannot figure out.

"Why are you still here?" And there it was the usual snarky Rachel.

"Figured you needed a ride." I simply state.

"Oh." She says a little embarrassed.

"You want a ride home or not?" I ask as I slide over an open the door.

"I guess that would be ok." She says climbing in the truck. I give her a crooked smile as we continue the ride in silence. I am not really sure but the whole ride to her house I kept finding myself stealing small glances. I loved how the glow of the moon hit her just right and she looked like a goddess. I find myself a bit disappointed that we are already in her driveway.

"Thank you for the ride." She says breaking me from my thoughts. Part of me wants to lean over and kiss her but…I know her dad would kill me.

"Anytime." I smile as I watch her get out of my truck. I sit there and make sure that she makes it inside safely before driving off.

-00-

It was the same scene as yesterday here I was standing at my locker listening to Puck ramble on about his latest conquest. Well…not really listening as my mind kept wandering to Rachel and what she was doing. I thought about giving her a ride to school this morning but…I didn't want to have another encounter with her father. I wasn't sure but….for some reason he did not like me. "Dude earth to Hudson are you even listening?" Puck says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah sure." I say dismissively as I see her walking down the hall towards us. "Hey can I catch up with you later I just realized that coach wanted to talk to me about something." I tell him as I try to catch up with Rachel.

"Hey." I tell her finally catching up to her.

"What do you want?" She snaps at me.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted a ride home today. Maybe we could work on that song." I ask hoping that she will say yes. I don't know but…for some reason all I want to do is spend as much time as I can with her.

"I…I…don't think that's a good idea." She says as she continues to walk down the hall.

"If it's your dad that you are worried about I can handle it. He's not the first dad to not like me." I say trying to keep up with her.

"Look…I think it's best that we keep this to school hours ok." She says as she picks up her pace.

"Ok…fine then how about lunch can we work on it then?" I ask still trying to figure how what had changed since last night.

"Sure." She says giving me a small smile.

"Cool." I give her a smile as part ways.

-00-

"Hey have you two seen Rachel? I was supposed to meet her here so we could work on that song together." I ask Kurt and Mercedes after realizing that she was not here.

"I'm sorry aren't you the same guy who threw pee balloons at us?" Kurt asked as I give him an apologetic look.

"Look…I am really sorry about that I…"

"And you and your Neanderthal friends also tossed him in the dumpster." I am soon cut off by Mercedes and judging by her look she is not a fan of mine.

"Ok…I am no that guy I am really trying to be a nice guy. Now…do you are do you not know where Rachel is?" Ok…that may have come out a tad bit harsh.

"She's at home." Kurt says as Mercedes gave him a look.

"Oh….is she sick or something?" Kurt and Mercedes both look at each other wondering if they should say anything.

"Finn….uh…" Kurt begins but is quickly cut off by Mercedes.

"She had a doctor's appointment." She quickly says.

"Is everything ok?" I ask with concern.

"Yeah…she's fine. It was just a checkup I think." Kurt says while I get the feeling that this is more than a routine doctor's appointment I decide to just leave it alone.

"Thanks." I say as I start to walk off.

"Finn…if you want you can sit with us." Kurt offers thinking that if Rachel can see good in him then he had to give him a chance.

"Thanks…but…I think I am going to cut out early." It wasn't that I didn't want to sit with them. To be honest they seemed nice I just couldn't shake this feeling that there was something they were not telling me.

-00-

I walked up to Rachel's house and she is sitting on the swing that is on her porch. "What are you doing here?" I hear her ask.

"Since you left early I figured I would pick up your homework." I say as I hand her the stack of papers.

"You didn't have to do that." She says with a small smile on her face.

"I know." I smile at her. "Oh…and this is for you." I tell her as I hand her the small pink back. She takes it and opens it.

"Finn…it's beautiful but…I can't accept it." She says handing it back to me and I can feel my heart sink.

"It's just a sweater Rachel." I tell her.

"Well….then thanks." She says placing it back in the bag.

"Can I ask you something Rachel?" I say taking a next to her. She gives me a slight nod. "Would you go out with me Saturday night?" I can see her facial expression change making me think that I should not have said anything to her.

"No." She simply states.

"Oh." I say in a defeated tone.

"My dad won't let me date." She tells me. As she points towards the door I give her a slight nod as her dad walks out onto the porch.

"What's he doing here?" Her dad says while he shoots daggers my way.

"We have a project for school daddy that we are working on remember?" Rachel says trying to get her dad to ease up.

"Well….tell the boy not to come by when it's dinner time." He says as Rachel gets an idea.

"Daddy; would it be ok if Finn stayed for dinner? And... Then we can work on our project afterwards?" Rachel asked giving her dad the puppy dog look. I hear her dad let out a sigh as he gives me the death look.

"Ok…fine but he leaves at eight thirty." He says giving in. "What's in the bag?" He asked noticing the bag.

"Thanks daddy." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "It's just a sweater." She whispers to him as they walk into the house.

-00-

"So….Ben what are your plans after high school?" Her dad asks as we take a seat at the table.

"Daddy his name is Finn." Rachel says placing the food on the table.

"Sure….sure." He says dismissively waving his hand.

"Well…I am not really sure sir. I thought about Ohio State but…also I thought about the military." This earns me a look from Rachel while her dad just sits there quietly.

"Hmm….interesting choices there son. So….Tim tell me; why on earth would you join the military?" Her dad asked staring me in the eye. I look at Rachel wondering if I should continue this conversation or not. She gives me a slight nod.

"Daddy be nice." She says eyeballing her dad.

"What…I just want to know why a fairly smart boy would want to just throw his life away and join the military." I take deep breath thinking about what he said.

"Ok…so who wants dessert?" Rachel says trying to break the tension in the room. Both her dad and I nod as Rachel sits back down in defeat. "Daddy can you just leave Finn alone." Rachel mouths the words sorry to me.

"Its fine Rachel….look Mr. Berry with all due respect I don't see it as throwing my life away as you put it. My father who passed away when I was really young was in the military and I want to make him proud." I do my best to explain my reasoning but I know that it is useless.

"Fair enough." Was all that he said which took me by surprise. I just give him a slight nod it was almost like we had come to some kind of silent agreement.

"We should probably get to work on our project." Rachel says breaking the silence.

"Uh…ya sure." I say as we get up from the table.

-00-

We were upstairs in her room I was sitting on her bed while she was at her desk both of us working on our songs. Every once in a while I would catch myself stealing little glances at her.

"Your dad really doesn't like me does he?" I ask breaking the silence in her room.

"Don't mind him he's just protective of me that's all." She says looking up from her notebook. I give her a nod as we both continue to work on our songs.

"Oh…my god I love this song!" She says as the intro to Simple minds 'Don't you forget about me' comes on as she gets up and starts dancing around. I just laugh at how damn cute she is right now.

"Really?" I just give her a look.

"Oh…come on Finn everyone loves this song you can't tell me you haven't jammed out to this song. It's classic." She says and I can't help but laugh at how she thinks this song of all songs is classic.

"Can't say that I have." I say shaking my head as I go back to working on my song.

"Well…I am sure it's better than the crap you listen to." She says defensively.

"Crap I listen to?" I ask not following.

"Ya…Easy E and Droop Dog." I mentally laugh at her.

"Who's droop dog?" I ask wondering who she's talking about.

"I don't know that dude that Puck listens to." She says not caring that she's gotten the name wrong.

It's Snoop Dogg an well…put it this way just because Puck listens to that crap doesn't mean I like it." I say correcting her.

"Well….then what do you listen to?" she asks trying to avoid any more embarrassment.

"U2…Van Halen….Reo Speedwagon…Journey just to name a few." I say as I watch her face change to an expression I haven't seen before.

"Wow…I would've never guessed that. I love U2 and Journey is not so bad." She tells me. "Ok…let's play a game." She says sitting on the bed and turning to face me.

"Sure." I say giving her a grin.

"Favorite song?" She asks. I sit there and think for a minute.

"'I still haven't found what I am looking for.'" I tell her "Ok…same question."

"Easy 'Jesse's Girl'" She says happily.

"Ok…not bad but really? Ok…where do you see yourself in five years?" I ask deciding that I wanted to know more about her. But…as soon as the question leaves my lips I regret it.

"I'm getting kind of tired you think we could continue this another time?" She asks quickly getting up off the bed.

"Look…I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" Wondering what had changed I thought we were having a good time.

"No…no I'm just really tired I'll see you at school ok." She says standing by the door.

"I guess I will see you at school then." I say as I walk out the door. She gives me a slight nod as I see the tears well up in her eyes. As much as I wanted to know what was going on I knew that if she wanted to let me in she would.

-00-

As I walked down the stairs in defeat I saw her dad sitting on the couch in the living room I figured now was a good of time as any for me to ask him if I could take Rachel out I knew that it was a long shot but…I wasn't going to give up.

"Leaving so soon?" Her dad asked from the living room.

"Yeah." I say giving a slight nod. "Mr. Berry can I ask you something?" I say stopping at the door.

"What is it son?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"I want to take your daughter on a date." I tell him.

"Well…that wasn't really a question son now…was it?" He points out to me.

"Well…no but I really like Rachel and would like to take her out." I explain to him.

"No….I will not allow you to take her out. Now if you would so kindly leave I'd like to get back to the game." He says turning his head back to the TV.

"I don't get it sir every Sunday you preach about forgiveness and not to judge people but…yet here you are judging me kind of a bit hypocritical of you don't you think?" Ok…so I may have opened up a can of worms that I wasn't ready to deal with but…I had to say it.

"Excuse me son?" He says turning the TV off.

"Look…the thing is I really like Rachel I think she is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She is kind, loving and has a talent that just blows me out of the water. I know you think that I am a worthless piece of shit. And…yes I know I have made mistakes in the past and I am sorry for that. All I am asking is for you to give me a chance to prove that I am the best thing for your daughter." And with that I continued to walk out the door not feeling the need to explain anything else to him.

-00-

"Yo…Hudson!" I hear Puck yell across the hall.

"Sup." I say giving him a head nod as I put my books in my locker.

"So…what's the deal with you and Quinn?" Way to be subtle there Puck.

"Nothing why?" I say playing dumb.

"Word has it you two broke up so…I was wondering if you like have any problem with me taking her to homecoming?" I roll my eyes as I shut my locker door. I start to say something when I see her walking down the hall with Kurt and Mercedes. I give a slight smile as I see that she is wearing the sweater I bought her.

"Hi Finn." She says giving a small wave as she continues to walk down the hall.

"So…it's cool I ask her then?" Puck says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure what ever man." I dismissively say as I watch Rachel walk down the hall.

"Really?" Puck says hopeful as Quinn walks up to us.

"I forgive you." Quinn says walking up to me.

"For what?" I asked knowing full well what she meant.

"For breaking up with me." She says innocently.

"I'm not." I tell her walking off hoping that I can catch up to Rachel.

"Looking good Fabray." Puck says eyeing her.

"Uggg." She scoffs in disgust and walks away.

-00-

It was now lunch time and I still hadn't talked to Rachel it wasn't like I didn't try to talk to her it was just every time I had the chance something or someone would stop me. As I was contemplating my lunch options I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey." Rachel says smiling at me.

"Hey." I say grabbing whatever was on the tray and turning to her. "Look…about last night I'm sorry…" I started to say but was cut off by her finger on my lips.

"It's fine." She says removing her finger from my lips. I give her a nod. "So…guess what?" She asks as we continue through the lunch line.

"What?" I ask wondering why she is in such a chipper mood.

"My dad said I can date." I do a little happy dance in my head as I hear the words.

"Really….what changed his mind?" It is taking everything I have not to pull her into a huge hug.

"You know I am not really sure he said something along the lines of he has to let me fly one day." Rachel explains.

"So…does this mean you are free Friday night?" I ask

"Sure…what do you have in mind?" She asked giving me a smile.

"I was thinking we could go to a movie or something." I tell her honestly I really had no clue of what we were going to do.

"Sounds great…" She says as I look around the lunchroom. "Hey do you want to sit with Kurt, Mercedes, and I?" I think about this for a minute.

"I…don't know Rach I don't think they like me very much." I tell her knowing full well Kurt hates me.

"They don't hate you I think once they get to know you they will like you and besides if we are going to be dating you have to get to know them eventually." Wait did she just say we were dating? This causes me to smile.

"Ok…fine but tomorrow you have to sit with me and Puck." I tease as I watch her face contort into some weird expression.

"Ok…fine." She tells me as we walk up to the table where Kurt and Mercedes are sitting. "Guys you remember Finn?" She says placing her tray on the table. I give a slight nod and take a seat next to her.

"Why's he here?" Mercedes asks as she just glares at me.

"I invited him." Rachel says taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Rachel this is the guy who threw pee balloons at us. You do know that right?" Leave it to Mercedes to point out my short comings.

"I'm really sorry about that." I try to apologize but I am met with a hand in my face.

"And…he nailed all my pool furniture to the roof." Kurt also points out.

"Look…that wasn't me but….once again I am sorry." Kurt just rolls his eyes at me.

"Guys Finn is a really great guy. Yes…I know he wasn't all that great to us but…I promise once you get to know him he is super nice." She grabs my hand and gives it a slight squeeze.

"Ok…fine I will give him a chance." Mercedes says letting out a sigh. "If you break her heart I will hunt you down and kill you." She says turning to me.

"I guess if you're good enough for her then you're good enough for me." Kurt tells me as I just give a crooked smile but…it quickly fades as I see Puck, Santana, and Quinn walk in. I pray that they don't come over here and start shit.

"Sup Hudson." Puck says as he takes a seat next to me. Earning a few stares from Mercedes and Kurt.

"Oh…look its Finn and the freaks." Santana sneers as Quinn giggles

"Finn can I have a word with you?" Quinn says throwing daggers at Rachel.

"What is it Quinn." I say annoyed.

"Alone." She says grabbing my arm and I nod figuring I might as well find out what she wants before she makes a scene.

"Sorry guys." I give an apologetic look as I see the look in Rachel's eyes.

"Puck you coming?" Santana says.

"You know I think I am going to hang out here." Puck says ignoring Santana.

"Whatever." Santana scoffs and walks away.

"So…why are you still here?" Mercedes asked looking at Puck.

"Well…I figure since my homeboy over there has the hots for Rachel here I might as well make nice with you guys." Puck says as Rachel's face turns red.

"Fair enough I guess." Kurt says rolling his eyes.

-00-

"What do you want Quinn?" I ask hoping this won't take long.

"I wanted to talk about homecoming." She says running her hand up my arm.

"Quinn there is nothing to talk about. If you remember we are not together anymore." I tell her pushing her hand off me.

"What…so you're with her now?" Quinn says her voice laced with venom.

"Yes." I say looking her dead in the eye.

"I will forgive you this time." Quinn says closing the space between us.

"Do you not get it Quinn?" I say pushing her away as I see Rachel get up and leave out of the corner of my eye.

"What I know you still love me." Quinn says innocently

"I don't love you I never was in love with you. I am with Rachel now." I tell her as I try to figure out where Rachel went.

"Fine…but…I know once she is done with you you'll be back." I hear her say.

"Don't hold your breath." I turn back to her and say. As Quinn just glares and stomps off. I walk back to the table hoping they know where Rachel went.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Puck asked.

"That was Quinn being Quinn. Anyone know where Rachel went?" I ask changing the subject. Puck and Mercedes shrug their shoulders.

"You might try the auditorium." Kurt says as Mercedes just looks at him. "What?" Kurt says.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." I tell him as I head to the auditorium so I can fix this thing with Rachel.

-00-

It was weird walking into the auditorium I mean the only time I really was in here was when we had assemblies or some other thing. I hear the faint sound of a piano and my eyes are instantly drawn to where she is

_**Come to me now and lay your hands over me**_

_**Even if it's a lie say it will be alright and I shall believe.**_

I don't know how or why but I feel myself moving closer and closer to her.

_**I'm broken in two and I know you're on to me**_

_**That I only come home when I'm so all alone**_

_**But I do believe**_

I stop just short of where she is not wanting to disturb her. I let the sound of her voice wash over me.

_**That not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be**_

_**It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me**_

_**Please say honestly you won't give up on me and I shall believe**_

_**And I shall believe**_

I am in awe of the emotion that is in her voice. I had heard her sing many times before in Glee club but…this was different it was so raw and real. I could sit here all day and get lost in her voice.

_**Open the door and show me your face tonight**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**No one heals me like you and you hold the key**_

_**Never again would I turn away from you**_

_**I'm so heavy tonight but your love is alright and I do believe**_

I take a seat next to her and place my hand on hers as she just looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I take my other hand and wipe the tear that has fallen on her cheek. I feel her lean into my touch and it takes everything in my power not to kiss her right now.

_**Come to me now**_

_**And lay your hands over me**_

_**Even if it's a lie**_

_**Say it will be alright**_

_**And I shall believe**_

I lower my hand and allow her to finish the song. I watch as she turns and looks out into the empty seats.

_**I'm broken in two**_

_**And I know you're on to me**_

_**That I only come home**_

_**When I'm so all alone**_

_**But I do believe**_

I take in the words of the song part of me wondering why she was singing this song. But…with each word it became more and more clear to me that while we haven't even been on a date that I was hopelessly falling in love with her. And…to be honest it scared the ever loving crap out of me because I have never felt this strongly so quickly for anyone. What scared me more was that I knew she didn't feel that way towards me.

_**That not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be**_

_**It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me**_

_**Please say honestly you won't give up on me and I shall believe**_

_**And I shall believe**_

_**Open the door**_

_**And show me your face tonight**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**No one heals me like you**_

_**And you hold the key**_

_**Never again**_

_**Would I turn away from you**_

_**I'm so heavy tonight**_

_**But your love is alright**_

_**And I do believe**_

As she finished out the song it hit me like a ton of bricks maybe she did feel the same as I do.

_**That not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be**_

_**It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me**_

_**Please say honestly you won't give up on me and I shall believe**_

_**I shall believe**_

_**And I shall believe**_

There we were face to face as the song ended both wondering what the other was thinking.

"Hey." I say breaking the silence that had over taken the room.

"Hey." She says breathlessly as she gives me a soft smile.

"Look…I'm…" I was about to apologize when she cut me off.

"Don't…I get it you had a past before me and you had to make you old relationships did not come creeping back up. You know I am not as naïve as you think I knew that there was going to be baggage we all have some sort of baggage some more than others I just hope you check yours at the door." Wow…this girl absolutely amazed me at how much she understood.

"I thought you'd be pissed at me or something." I tell her as I feel a wave of relief fall over me.

"Hurt…yes seeing you with Quinn just brought up everything that I am not and I let my insecurities get the best of me. But…I could never be mad about your past it is part of who you are." Rachel explains as I start to wonder about what she said about Quinn.

"What do you mean by everything you're not?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Quinn is popular, beautiful and head cheerleader. I am just a geek in Glee club." Rachel says staring at the floor.

"Rach…look at me." I say lifting her face to mine so I can look in her eyes. "You're not a geek…you are smart….funny….sexy as hell…and most of all one of the most talented people I know." I explain to her as I can see a smile form across her face.

"You think I am sexy?" She says her face lighting up as she closes the space between us.

"Of course I do." Tell her as I lean in to kiss her.

"So…um you want to work on that song?" She says as she pulls away. Throwing all caution to the wind I grab her by the arm stopping her. I was once and for all going to figure out what was going on.

"No." I simply say not taking my eyes off hers. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" She asks.

"This…one minute you act like you're into me and the next you're pushing me away. The thing is Rachel I really like you and I know that I could see myself falling for you." As soon as the words leave my mouth I see her face fall.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." She says softly.

"So what, you're scared I get it I really do and… so am I, believe me. And I'm scared because I don't know where this thing is going, Rach. As in, I think it could go anywhere. This could be it. And I know we've only been hanging out for a few weeks but…ever since the first day of Glee practice I have felt this pull towards you." I tell her placing my hands on her shoulders.

"No…no…it can't be." Rachel says shaking her head.

"How could you possibly know that? I mean, really earlier today, you're telling me that your dad says you can date, and now you're just psychically telling me that this could never be something great. You can't possibly know that, because we don't know that, Rachel." I tell her while trying not to let my frustrations get the best of me.

"Because I'm sick." Rachel says throwing her hands up in the air.

"Do you need to see the nurse or something?" I as confusion sets in.

"Finn…I have leukemia." She tells me as I feel my heart sink.

"It's treatable right? You're going to be ok?" I ask stumbling on each word as I try to wrap my head around what she has told me. Rachel takes me by the hand and leads me to the edge of the stage.

"I was diagnosed when I was eight and I underwent treatment and was told that I was in remission. I went to the doctor a few months ago because I wasn't feeling well and they told me that the leukemia was back and it had spread to other parts of my body." Rachel explains with tears in her eyes.

"What about a bone marrow transplant?" I ask but judging by the look in her eyes I already know the answer.

"It's too late to find a donor and even if they did there is still no guarantee that it won't come back." With every word my heart sinks further and further in to my stomach.

"Rach…" I start my voice beginning to crack.

"Don't…I didn't tell you because I wanted pity. I told you because you needed to know. See the thing is I don't know how much time I have left and I want to spend my time with you and I don't want this illness looming over like this dark cloud." She tells me as she puts her brave face and looks me in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask out of wonder.

"I didn't want to scare you off." She says softly.

"Rach…I am here because I want to not…because you are dying." I say trying to keep some kind of control but saying the words out loud made it real and it scared the hell out of me. I inhale deeply as I pull her closer to me. "I promise you Rachel that I am never leaving I will always be here no matter what." I close my eyes in hopes of keeping my tears at bay.

"Good." She says looking up at me her eyes glassy and I kiss the top of her head and pull her closer letting her know that everything will be ok.

Ok…so there you have it I know that there are mistakes and all that but…this is what happens when one does not have a beta.

As always….reviews are not only welcomed they are greatly appreciated. Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
